Sorteerliederen
Elk jaar zingt de Sorteerhoed een nieuw zelfgemaakt lied bij de Sorteerceremonie aan het begin van het schooljaar. Volgens Ron doet hij er een jaar over om een lied te verzinnen. Sorteerlied in Harry's eerste jaar Ik ben misschien wat sjofel, '' ''Maar dat is de buitenkant, '' ''Niemand weet zo goed als ik, '' ''Van de hoed en van de rand. '' ''Op gebreide mutsen kijk ik neer, '' '' En ook op hoge hoeden, '' ''Ik ben de Sorteerhoed van de school, '' '' En weet meer dan je zou vermoeden. '' ''Al puilen de geheimen uit je hoofd, '' '' De Sorteerhoed ziet ze vast, '' ''Dus zet me op, dan zeg ik je, '' ''Wat het beste bij je past. '' '' Misschien hoor je bij Griffoendor, '' ''Bekend om zijn dapperheid, '' ''Ja, ridderlijkheid en durf en lef, '' ''Is wat Griffoendor onderscheidt. '' ''Misschien hoor je bij Huffelpuf, '' ''Vind je hard werken oké, '' '' Huffelpuffers blinken uit door trouw, '' ''En hebben geduld voor twee. '' '' En bij het wijze Ravenklauw, '' ''Vinden mensen met verstand, '' ''Die geleerd en bij de pinken zijn, '' ''Altijd wel een geestverwant. '' Misschien voel je je pas werkelijk thuis,'' '' Als je naam bij Zwadderich prijkt. '' Die sluwe lui schuwen echt niets, '' ''Als hun doel maar wordt bereikt. '' ''Dus raak vooral niet in paniek, '' ''Zet me rustig op je kop, '' '' Al ben ik een hoed, ik heb van jou, '' '' Vast een vrij hoog petje op. Sorteerlied in Harry's vierde jaar ‘''Wel duizend jaar of meer geleê,'' Mijn stiksels waren jong, '' ''Leefden er vier magiërs, hun faam, '' ''Gaat nog over ieders tong: '' ''Uit het hoogland, dappere Griffoendor, '' ''Schone Ravenklauw, uit het bos, '' ''Goede Huffelpuf, uit het groene dal, '' ''Sluwe Zwadderich, uit zompig mos. '' ''Ze hadden een wens, een hoop, een droom, '' '' Een plan vol vermetelheid: '' ''Hun kennis delen met jong talent, '' ''Zo werd Zweinstein werkelijkheid. '' '' Door de stichters werden rap, '' '' Vier afdelingen opgericht, '' ''Want niet elk hechtte aan dezelfde deugd, '' ''Ook een even groot gewicht. '' ''Wie door Griffoendor verkozen werd, '' ''Viel op door leeuwenmoed; '' ''Voor Ravenklauw was schranderheid, '' ''Het allergrootste goed. '' ''Bij Huffelpuf was noeste vlijt, '' ''Tot kern der zaak verheven; '' ''En bij machtswellustig Zwadderich, '' ''Was ambitie ’t hoogste streven. '' '' Eerst scheidden ze hun favorieten zelf, '' ''Van de massa en dat ging best, '' ''Maar wie wijst de uitverkorenen aan, '' ''Nu van de stichters niets meer rest? '' '' ’t Was Griffoendor die het antwoord wist, '' ''Hij zette me haastig van zijn kop, '' ''De stichters schonken me hersenen, '' '' En droegen aan mij de keuze op! '' '' Dus zet me stevig op je hoofd, '' ''Nog nimmer had ik het mis, '' ''Ik zie in een oogwenk wat je denkt, '' ''En roep wat je afdeling is!’ Sorteerlied in Harry's vijfde jaar Heel lang gelee - ik was nog jong, En Zweinstein slechts in aanbouw, '' ''Dachten de stichters van onze school: '' ''Wij blijven elkaar voorgoed trouw. '' ''Verenigd door één ideaal, '' ''En met één doel in 't leven: '' ''Komen tot de beste toverschool, '' ''Om hun kennis door te geven. '' ''"We bouwen en onderwijzen saam!" '' ''Besloten de vier kameraden. '' ''Ze dachten niet dat ook maar iets, '' '' Hun vriendschap ooit zou schaden. '' ''Want Griffoendor en Zwadderich, '' ''Waren de allerbeste vrinden, '' ''En ook Huffelpluf en Ravenklauw, '' Konden het met elkaar goed vinden. '' Waarom liep het dan toch verkeerd? '' ''Wat werd hun band fataal? '' ''Ik was erbij en ken daarom, '' ''Heel 't droefgeestige verhaal. '' ''Zwadderich zei: "We nemen slechts '' '' Leerlingen van zuiver bloed." '' ''Ravenklauw zei: "We nemen hen, '' ''Wier intelligentie ruim voldoet." '' ''Griffoendor zei: "We nemen wie '' ''Dapperheid en moed laat blijken." '' ''Huffelpuf zei: "Ik neem iedereen, '' ''En behandel hen als gelijken." '' ''Die geschillen leidden niet tot twist, '' ''Toen ze voor het eerst ontstonden: '' ''Elke stichter had zijn afdeling, '' ''Voor wie ze 't geschikste vonden. '' ''Zwadderich nam, u raadt het al, '' ''Slechts studenten van zuiver ras, '' ''Slim en sluw, zoals hijzelf, '' ''Van allemaal de sluwste was. '' ''Degenen met de scherpste geest, '' ''Kregen van Ravenklauw onderricht, '' ''En voor de dapperste leerlingen, '' '' Deed Griffoendor zijn plicht. '' ''Huffelpuf nam wie overschoot, '' ''En leerde hen wat ze konden, '' ''Zo bleven de stichters van de school, '' ''In vriendschap met elkaar verbonden. '' ''Heel Zweinstein werkte in harmonie, '' ''Gedurende vele gelukkige jaren, '' ''Maar toen ontstond onenigheid, '' ''Gevoed door angsten en bezwaren. '' '' De vier afdelingen die onze school '' ''Moesten stutten en versterken, '' ''Raakten onderling allengs verdeeld, '' ''En gingen elkaar tegenwerken. '' ''Een tijdlang leek het of de school '' ''Vroegtijdig een eind zou vinden, '' '' Door al 't gevecht en geduelleer, '' '' En de haat tussen oude vrinden. '' '' Maar ten slotte brak de ochtend aan, '' ''Dat Zalazar Zwadderich vertrok, '' ''En hoewel men 't vechten staakte, '' ''Wat het voor iedereen een schok. '' ''Nadat het viertal stichters, '' ''Tot drie werd teruggebracht, '' '' Waren de afdelingen nooit meer één, '' ''Zoals oorspronkelijk gedacht. '' ''Jullie weten waarom ik hier lig; '' ''Jullie zagen me al vaak: '' ''Ik verdeel jullie over de afdelingen, '' ''Dat is nu eenmaal mijn taak. '' ''Maar dit jaar ga ik verder, '' ''Luister goed naar mijn lied; '' ''Ik moet jullie weliswaar scheiden. '' ''Maar gaarne doe ik dat niet. '' ''Ik moet mijn plicht vervullen: '' ''Elke afdeling krijgt zijn kwart, '' ''Maar versnel ik daardoor niet het eind, '' '' Dat ik vrees, denk ik met smart? '' ''Zie de tekens en ken de dreiging, '' ''Wat de geschiedenis ons leert is waar: '' ''Door dodelijke vijanden van buiten, '' '' Loopt ons Zweinstein groot gevaar. '' ''We moeten de handen ineenslaan, '' ''Anders gaan we van binnenuit stuk: '' ''Genoeg gezongen en gewaarschuwd nu... '' '' Het Sorteren begint; veel geluk! Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone Categorie:Liedjes